


Helpless

by UptownGirl10



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UptownGirl10/pseuds/UptownGirl10
Summary: A look at Eddie and Vic's life leading up to and during the movie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie is 16. Vic is 17. Vincent is 18.

They met at a dance. As doomed lovers do. It was Homecoming or something like that.

They only went on their parents orders. Vincent said they would stay for a song or two and then ditch. So they did. Vincent was the only one dancing, though. He didn’t mind the crowd as much as Vic. That’s when Eddie walked in and caught Vics’ eye. Eddie was new, a transfer from who knows where, but Vic had seen him around a few times. Vincent noticed him too.

“Let’s get outta here,” Vincent said walking over to where Eddie was standing. Vic wasn’t aware they knew each other. Vincent convinced Eddie to join them since he had a car and all. They went to a park. Vincent got them some beer with his fake ID.

“How do you know that asshole,” Vic said, referring to Vincent who was off pissing in some bushes.

“Math,” Eddie said. “I guess you’re the older one?”

“I’m younger,” Vic corrected. “He’s just retarded is all.”

Eddie laughed at that and Vincent stumbled on his way back to them adding to his laughter.

“Whata you assholes laughin’ at?” Vincent said grabbing the last beer.

“Just you being stupid,” said Vic.

Vincent tackled Vic off the bench not bothering to put down his beer and spilling it everywhere as they fell to the ground wrestling.

Eddie just sat and watched them, a little buzzed. He checked his watch and saw it was already past 1am. Well fuck.

“Gotta get goin’ guys,” he said.

Vic finally shoved Vincent off of him. Eddie offered them a ride, but Vic declined.

“We live close by,” he claimed.

So off Eddie drove with this funny feeling in his stomach. Maybe it was the beer, he thought.

A few days later Vic found Eddie at school. He asked him if he wanted to go to the drive-in the next day to see Carrie.

“Is Vince goin’?” Eddie asked

“No,” Vic said, a little offended.

“Then sure,” he said. Eddie had that funny feeling again. He brushed it off as hunger.

Vic offered to walk home with him since he lived in the same direction.

“I thought you lived near the park?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah, but in the direction you drove,” he said. Eddie guessed that made sense.

So Vic walked him home. No, walked home _with_ him. Eddie lived about 15 minutes from school. Vic assured him he was only 5 minutes further down. Vic wasn’t much of a talker, at the time, so Eddie did most of the talking. He told Vic about how he wasn’t allowed to take the car to school on week days cuz he used to skip class a lot. Not that he still couldn’t, but the car made it easier.

They got to his place and said goodbye. That feeling in Eddie’s stomach intensified. He was convinced it was starvation.

The next day during the movie Eddie couldn’t shake the feeling of nausea. Must have been the greasy drive-in food.

“That guy looks like Vince,” Eddie said referring to one of the bullies.

“Not ugly enough” Vic replied.

Eddie chuckled. Both brothers were good looking by his standards. Not that he thought about that much. It was a general observation.

On Monday Eddie and Vic had lunch together. Vincent joined them.

“You fuckers didn’t invite me,” he said, setting his tray down.

“You’re too much of a pussy for horror movies,” Vic said.

“Fuck you. You’re the one that would wet the bed.”

Eddie chuckled at that, which Vic didn’t really care for. So he did the only reasonable thing he could think of. He punched Vincent. Which got him detention for the rest of the week.

Eddie would wait for him after school and they would still walk home together or wherever. Sometimes Vincent would tag along if Vic was feeling inclusive.

One weekend they snuck into a concert. Some local band, it didn’t really matter. It was Vincent’s idea. Eddie and Vic hung around the back. They talked amongst themselves and made jokes about the band and crowd. When they left Vincent asked to be dropped off at home.

“You don’t have to. We live close by,” Vic told Eddie.

“Whata you talkin’ bout? It’s on the other side of the school,” Vincent said, not getting the hint.

Eddie was confused, but didn’t wanna ask questions just yet. When he pulled up to their house, he estimated it was a 40 minute walk from his place. Vincent said thanks and got out, leaving Vic and Eddie alone.

“You know I would have dropped you off,” Eddie said.

“You’re so fucking stupid sometimes,” Vic said, sighing.

Eddie didn’t have a chance to say anything, because Vic grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

“See you tomorrow,” he said before leaving the car.

Eddie sat there for a while. That funny feeling in his stomach was back. This time he knew what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, as promised, Vic showed up at Eddie's’ place. A housekeeper opened the door. He almost confused her for Eddie's mother, but was saved the embarrassment when she asked if he was looking for ‘mister Eddie’. He said yes and she sent him up the stairs with directions. Vic found Eddie's room after going through a few not-Eddie's-rooms.

“You don’t answer your own door?” Vic asked when he burst in.

“What the fuck, Vic?” Eddie said as he jumped off his bed. “Ever hear of knocking, asshole.”

“I told ya I was coming over yesterday.”

Vic sat on Eddies’ bed and grabbed the remote. He patted the bed for Eddie to join him. Eddie slowly made his way over and sat.

Eddie did and didn’t want to talk about yesterday. It would be too awkward, but he had to know what was happening between them. He had to stop being a pussy and ask.

“Are we dating?”

“If you want.”

“Sure.”

They continued watching T.V., but Eddie had another burning question.

“Can we makeout?”

“Fuck yeah.”

So they did. A lot.

Vic started sleeping over. They’d fool around, but not all the way. Eddie was afraid of his dad hearing them or worse, walking in on them. Vic assured him they had nothing to worry about. But one night Joe did walk in on them, forcing Eddie to shove Vic off the bed.

“You boys horsing around in here?” Joe asked, turning on the lights.

“Just Vic being stupid, Daddy,” Eddie said.

“Sorry Joseph,” Vic said from the floor.

He’d landed on his arm, but accepted his fate and didn’t move until Joe left. He tried to climb back in the bed, but Eddie stopped him.

“Maybe you should sleep down there tonight, just in case,” Eddie whispered.

“Fuck you,” Vic said as he forced his way into bed. “You should tell your dad.”

“You’re fucking insane.”

“Little bit.”

That was how life went for them for the rest of highschool. Vincent didn’t bother them as much once he found them making out one time. Graduation came and went for all of them. Eddie and Vic got a place together. They christened every surface before and after they got furniture. Life was good. Vic even started working for Joe. He and Eddie never had to be apart. They liked it that way.

Then Vic got caught.

The worst part was that Eddie couldn’t see or talk to him before he was sent to prison.

He went over and over the last day they’d spent together. It started as a normal day. They got up, fucked, had breakfast and went to work, but Vic didn’t come home that night. Once Eddie got all the details on what happened he broke a little. Okay, he broke a lot. He didn’t think he’d ever cried as much as he did when he heard how long Vic would be gone. Four sounded like a small number. The years apart didn’t.

Eddie and his dad sent care packages. He hoped they brought Vic as much hope as they did him. Making them was the highlight of those months. He would have sent one everyday if Joe hadn’t stopped him.

He missed Vic’s voice, but there was no way he could call him.

The years passed and the pain stayed. On the fourth year the only event on his calendar was Vic’s release date.

8 months.

5 months.

6 weeks.

9 days.

Tomorrow.


End file.
